Blood Assassins
by AssassinHunter
Summary: M-for violence.A fan-made Assassin's Creed story. Many different kin of the Assassin's Brotherhood cover the globe. When a hidden away section suffers a great loss; they are scarce but have become much stronger. Holding their own belief system from the Creed. Sworn to defeat the Templars, but will they be slaughtered by their enemies? Or targeted by their own roots for straying?


_[**Blood Assassins] **_

_Ch.01_** Bye-Bye Black Sheep**

_**T**he_ howling of the wind, and the bitter bite of it's cold drift flushed through the hidden town protected and guarded by jagged mountains and related environmental color, camouflaging the unique society which lived in it. This town was filled of a special breed of people, a group which had taken pride to calling themselves the brotherhood. They were indeed killers, assassins, to some others- monsters. Not everybody understood them, some used too- but now consider themselves enemies to this assassin order. People known as Templars.

**T**here had been disagreements in the past few weeks, tension was raising and falling with every new day. Without complete order things had become unstable, more and more of them seemed to leave, but not the brotherhood. No, they left with the new era. Times were changing, some wanted to change with time instead of keeping to the old strict ways. This is where the arguments had been focused on. It was obvious something must be done, this afternoon was going to be a important meeting, Roden had heard the rumors that they finally made a final agreement on the matter at hand. Much to his relief, he discouraged such useless rambling. The sun was just barely up, the morning fog and dew still clung to the ground as if it was apart of it. The cold nipping air didn't bother him not the slightest, having grown up in such a environment it was more home to him then it was a nuisance He, like many others here had been also trained their entire lives to adapt to hostile terrains and hostile foes. His red clothing reflected the sunrise nearly perfectly as he scanned and pondered and kept a vigilant watch of the area, least until he was disturbed by a fellow brother from below.

_**"**On watch so early?"_ The man questioned Roden, curious of his cautious behavior.

**"Y**_ou never know, It's best to always expect the unexpected_!" He spoke in a clear almost proud voice. Seeming to shift his head up in a more straight alert pose, glad to be noticed for his actions! The man below didn't take it in such a positive manner unfortunately , "_You stress too much! We've never been attacked let alone have troubles, to be quite honest I figure there is no reason for all the training they make us do_!" The older man complained, hoping Roden would agree with him but to his dismay a visible scowl was directed at him instead, "_Don't insult the gift the brotherhood has given you elder. I'm sure our brothers from across the world would disagree with such a thing. We need to always keep on top and never slack._" He commented, bringing his glare back to the horizon beyond the mountain stone walls.

**"B**_ah! You've been brain washed! Maybe you'll see my point when they break this unbearable training this noon. Then you'll see, it's just too much_!" He ranted, walking away with a attitude following him. Roden ignored the threats, he couldn't comprehend the fact that somebody would think of this has brainwashing. He understood the risks, the horrible wretched things the Templars did. Sure, Roden wasn't fully aware of the in-depth war between the two, after all he knew nothing of the ancients who created the pieces of Eden or so... but what he did know was the pressuring control they put on people. How the tried to force more and more less freewill upon others. Training was his life, he loved pushing his limits and learning more. This was who he was, as well as many others here! Roden kept his wits about him, staring and watching the terrain until the sun moved quite a bit. Some people thought of guards like this like statues; amazed on how somebody could keep so alert for so long without faltering a single moment.

**It** would be the sudden raise in people heading to the center building that would finally make him eager enough to stop what he was doing and check out if it was the meeting about to occur It sure seemed like it, many of the top assassins and civil leaders of the town were going in there. Should he join them? Hear what had to be said? Roden glanced to his flanks to notice other lower ranked guards replacing important areas of the town. Everything seemed to be good enough, he trusted his fellow man. Even the lower ranking novices and foot-pads He'd step down from the building, landing with a thud and elegance before joining the crowd and walking into the large decorated room. It had been reorganized, he recognized this room as the recruitment and final sacrificial area- a place were some even lost fingers in the past. It was defiantly large enough. No second thoughts about that, yet it was filling up and he found himself standing in the back as the important mentors and leaders sat across from one another on a long table. "_We've gathered here to finally put a end to all the arguments. Despite our choice in this, know that we are and always will be apart of the brotherhood_." The old long bearded man spoke from the left. Roden, also with everybody else kept quiet during the speech. He was sure Veston was in here somewhere, or not- there were too many to tell right off the bat.

**"W**_e've decided... To disband_." There was a heavy pause as a sudden burst of voices reacted in a way Roden could only explain as a negative response. What he could make out were; 'Why?' 'What does this mean?!' 'This makes no sense' 'what will become of us?!' Everything else had been blurred by the crowd's raising voices and the battle of the elite assassins trying to calm things down. Roden had kept his tongue in place, if the mentors decided this- there must have been a reason, surely there must have!

**"Q**_uiet! ...Silence I say onto you all_!" Mentor Daccio from the center gained back control. His strong gaze was enough to stun a lion in it's tracks, "_What the council means is we will migrate. Templars have been gaining more and more land as of recent. This place, our homelands here are no longer safe!_" His calm but hoarse voice tested a pause to see if he still had their silence then continued as he relaxed his body, "_We have proof of this even, just yesterday some of our scouts found spies lurking in the shadows of our mountains. It's thought a attack may come soon, We however lack any true identification of any army. Though I'm sure some of you... sense it_." He turned to the mentor to his left, and the crowd's right.

**R**oden pondered, wanting to speak out. His curiosity digging deep inside of him as the moment of silence tried to coax him into speaking out, so he risked it and let his vocals be heard. _"My apologies Mentors, I mean not to be brazen. However.._" He chocked up when all eyes sent their path into his direction, he expected it but it didn't help the weight of it all. "Continue boy." Mentor Daccio encouraged for the Assassin to continue what he started, no matter the personal feeling he got from being interrupted 'Boy' Roden was called this often as a nickname, he looked so much younger then what he was, keeping a straight posture he cleared his through and spoke once again.

**"I**_f we plan to disband directly before a high risk of attack, I find that it could bring disaster. Since you admitted yourself that we haven't found their direct location yet. There are Templars surrounding the entire region, for all we know they could be swarming in on us right now. I- I think... Forgive my place Mentor but we should keep a temporary alliance with ourselves until we are certain of a safe path_." Roden hoped he made sense, the glaring and direct stares made him feel uneasy. He disliked being looked at by so many people at once time, made his stomach turn inside out. The mentor's gaze was the most powerful, it kept him strong but also held him in place, it was one of the things he respected most about Mentor Daccio. It was a shame he wasn't always here, the man traveled around so much. _"Where did you hear this, boy_?" Daccio questioned him, the other council and mentors also giving him a quirk of a brow. Roden tumbled a little, "_Hn_?" "_The condition of the Templar's range. Who told you._.?" His voice more stern, demanding a answer even though it kept it's eerily calm tone. Quiet whispers were thrown back and forth.

**"I**_t was while I was out training mentor. I assumed the rumors from the tradesman were true. For if they were lying, there still had to be reason for the lies. They told me it was hurting their supplies, and when I pried for more information they said the Templars had gained the entire country side. I already was aware of other areas from our scout's updates_." Roden explained, relieved to see a content nod from the Mentor. "_I see. What is your name, boy_?" Daccio had honored Roden immediately from the question, quickly pounding a fist to his chest in salute before answering, "_Roden, Mentor... My name is Roden Brendan_." He wanted to thank Daccio, but kept straight to the point.

**"R**_oden. Where was your training positioned at_?" The questions now gave him a strong vibe he was being integrated at this point. "_North-East of here, where that small trade center comes and goes. Just before the peak of the mountains_." He wish he knew the names better. Thankfully it seemed to be enough as another content nod was given and the mentors began to discuss things in private whispers. His stomach wished he had not spoken at all, but his pride kept strong. It needed to be said. Some minutes passed and he found himself being scolded at by some of the surrounding assassins, he didn't argue with them. Interrupting a meeting like that was rude and uncalled for, his furrowing brows even admitted it. He wondered where Veston was at this point, surely he would've caught his attention by now, making him wonder if Veston kept guard or was in some mission or training again.

**"W**_e will continue the plan to part. However, groups of you will go in certain directions. Some of you will stay here. If there is a attack, we will defend against it and eliminate the threat. These are out mountains. So let us prove it, if we reach a checkpoint with no danger a messenger bird will be sent for the rest of you, unless you wish to keep your stay here_." The Mentor from the left spoke this time. Roden seemed bewildered by it, but trusted their choice in action. They had not been called mentors for no reason, his attention pulled back at Mentor Daccio, who returned the gaze. "_We will have everybody listed on the boards outside by tomorrow. We want everybody to be prepared to take leave before nightfall_." He wouldn't break the stare, not until everybody started heading out after a swift, "_Dismissed_" was shouted.

**E**verybody began to leave, the colors passing him by as assassin's blocked his view from the mentor. Suddenly a strong hand shifted onto Roden's right shoulder making him snap his attention towards... Veston? "_I though that was your voice_." Veston nearly questioned Roden, having been stuck in the crowd unsure of who the interrupter was, meanwhile he helped Roden get through the mess of people leaving the building finding a shortcut on the side where they wouldn't be cramped like sardines. "_You get into the politics too much Roden_." He spoke quite boldly, having only a hint of teasing in his voice as he turned his attention to his friend. Roden snickered, "_It had to do with the entire town. I had to let my tongue loose_." He defended himself, furrowing those hidden brows. "_You always do_." Veston chuckled finally crawling out the building and fixing his way on top of a roof, holding a hand to helping Roden up. "_They've tried deciding on moving us for years now_." Veston reminded Roden; who sat down on the edge of the building letting his booted feet drape down off the side. He kept silent, watching the view.

**T**he entire day seemed to drift by silence. Zenon and Veston seemed to be all the same, it didn't seem like everybody took everything seriously about the moving, especially shop owners. Roden had thought what Veston told him earlier he was right about one thing. Several times they made this choice to move and yet here they still held firm to the town lost in the mountains. Still, for everybody to be so lax- it wounded him inside. Nightfall came, and he found it difficult to sleep, his mind wandering over everything until finally exhaustion pulled him into rest.

**W**hen morning awoke once more, Roden unusually was still in bed. Having two figures stand beside him in bewilderment. "_He's stressing_." One pointed out, curious if waking him was a good idea or not. The other waved him off and left the room, "_You go ahead and do what you want. I'm going to see if the board is even up_." Another came in as the roommate left. It was of course Veston who prodded Roden into waking. "_You're late_." A aloof smile stretched over his face as Roden squinted his eyes and exhaled a yawn, "_I told you everything was going to be fine. They're postponing the move. Again_." He laughed, shaking his head at his friend grimacing back. "_You're kidding?_" Roden had doubts, but a sharp second laugh was just enough proof Veston wasn't joking around. "Aruugh." He groaned as he got out of bed, putting on his armor and weapons into place. "fine, fine.. you're right. Again." He admitted he worried too much about the nonsense standing up and following Veston out where Zenon seemed to be posted- waiting for the two aloof dorks to come out. Roden gave the blood brother of his best friend a respectful up nod and salute before walking along with him and Veston through the streets glancing over where the board should be. Well, there was the group of complaining people looking at the postponed sign instead of the movement orders. Today seemed like any other it seemed. Some people happy, others complaining, and the small groups of nomads and others who just lived like it was any other. The mountain air brisk with fresh air, the chilling bite refreshing to the natives who lived here. Today seemed like a day to just enjoy the place it seemed.

__**Next Chapter will have more action!**

I apologize if this chapter seemed boring. .;;

_H_ello all who were willing to read this! This is my second attempt of a story. It's fan-made and I have what so ever no ownership of Assassin's Creed. The Blood Assassin's fan made story was divided and thought out by me and my friend. So a Special thanks to her as well~ M

Thank you all! Please tell me what you think! I'm still very new at this!


End file.
